I'm Always Waiting For You
by BittyWhiteFox
Summary: -Oneshot- Ever since he left, Naruto had been waiting for him. Can the blonde's song bring the young avenger home? shounen-ai SasuNaru


**A/N: OMG a big story!! Still a oneshot, but this one is bigger! 1,900 words exactly!**

**Not really a songfic since Naruto is singing the song, but I guess it can be called one.**

**Warnings: Two shounen-ai kisses. **

* * *

**(Naru's POV)**

"Welcome Konoha citizens! To the 10th annual music festival," The godaime hokage stood on a platform raised about 2 feet off the ground, her arms spread wide towards the large crowd below her. The stage was setup in a park, with enough trees to provide shelter from the bright sun above. "As you know, this is a time for our brave leaf ninja's to show off there talents to everyone!"

The remainder of Tsunade's speech was lost to Naruto, who stood in the back behind a curtain where all the singers/players were located, clutching the neck of his guitar. He was nervous, not only because he was going up in front of kami knows how many people, but he would be singing a song that would be all revealing to everyone. Thankfully, his band was the last of the day, a desperate request of his granted by Tsunade.

A hand on his shoulder made the blonde turn around. "Are you going to be alright Naruto-kun," Sai asked. The black haired artist was holding onto his own guitar, the front of it a dark inky color. He was going to be the second guitarist in Naruto's band, as well as a back-up singer. "You can back out if you want to," he continued.

Naruto shrugged the hand off and shook his head. "I'll be fine Sai, thanks anyway," he smiled reassuringly and turned back to the stage, feeling Sai's presence fade as he walked away.

The first band walked on stage, with Ino at the mic. He barely registered her song, something about a skater boy and a girl not being good enough for him.

_Why am I doing this again?_ he asked himself. But then he mentally hit himself. There was nothing wrong with what he was going to do; the village didn't hate him anymore, so why should he give up? He wanted to tell people how he felt, even if the person he was singing to couldn't hear him.

He noticed when the music ended, and congratulated the other blond ninja has she walked past. Ino smiled and muttered 'thank you' before leaving, most likely to find Sai.(1)

The next groups of bands and singers appeared on the stage at a rapid pace, and Naruto only left his spot a couple of times to either get a drink or use the bathroom, giving out 'great jobs' to those who had already been up and receiving 'good lucks' from those same people.

At long last, it was his band's turn to go up, just as the sun was hovering above the horizon. Naruto briefly wondered where the time had gone before shoving the thought to the back of his mind and focusing solely on the task ahead.

"And now for the last band of the night day," Tsunade began. Naruto tightened the strap around his neck and steeled himself to go up there. "Please, give it up for The Vanishing Leaves!"

With that Naruto strode onto stage with more confidence than he thought he truly had. He walked up to the mic, leaving it attached to the stand since he would need to play his guitar. "Has everyone had a great day," he called, and a round of cheers answered him. "This song is dedicated to the most important person in my life, I wrote it just for him," He paused, seeing a few people understand who he was talking about. He leaned towards the mic once more, his fingers positioned on the strings. "I'm here waiting for you, Sasuke."

xxXxx

**(Sasu's POV)**

The dark eyed man perched on the branch, hidden by the thick leaves of the tree he rested in. Konoha's ninja were really starting to lack in the stealth detecting department if he, an s-class missing nin, could manage to sneak through without a problem. He mentally scoffed and returned his attention to the stage before him, about 20 feet in front of the tree. He'd escaped his team for the day, wanting to get away from Karin's annoying chatter that would easily surpass the young Sakura's.

He'd heard of some kind of festival Konoha was hosting, the music festival that was started when he was nine. By that time he was already a devote ninja and felt he had no time to waste on anything of the sort while he had to train and eventually seek out and kill his brother. But this was the first free day the youngest Uchiha had gotten in a long, long time. And he decided to use it sneaking around his old village.

Currently he was sitting in the tree as he waited for a certain blonde haired ninja to come onto stage. Since he hadn't seen the bright head of hair anywhere in the crowd, Sasuke assumed Naruto was in a band.

His suspicions were confirmed as the other 19 year old walked onto stage. Three others followed him; Kiba, setting himself at the drums, Neji holding onto a bass guitar of a dark green color, and his irritatingly emotionless replacement Sai. Both Sai and Neji stood behind mic stands, signaling that those two were to be back up singers. Naruto adjusted the mic for a second before speaking. "Has everyone had a great day," This was followed by cheers and applause that made Sasuke grit his teeth at the noise. "This song is dedicated to the most important person in my life, I wrote it just for him," Sasuke unconsciously leaned forward, curious as to who this person could be. "I'm here waiting for you, Sasuke."

The raven haired missing nin nearly fell out of the tree, amazed that the sapphire eyed man still cared so much for him. Sasuke admitted long ago that his choices were definitely not the right ones to make, but they had already been made and could not be changed. Since then he'd just left the thought of returning to the village alone. Surely they would not accept him back. Not after everything he'd done.

Naruto played the first few beats of the song, Kiba following up with the drums and Sai and Neji going along too.

**Another day is going by**

**I'm thinking about you all the time**

**But you're out there**

**And I'm here waiting**

_I'm right here dobe_

**And I wrote this letter in my head**

**Cuz so many things were left unsaid**

_You have no idea. _"There were-are- so many things I want to tell you now," he whispered.

**But now you're gone**

**And I can't think straight**

He stood slowly on the branch, not wanting the leaves to rustle and give away his presence.

**This could be the one last chance**

**To make you understand, yeah**

_Try me, Naruto. _

**I'd do anything**

**Just to hold you in my arms**

**To try to make you laugh**

**Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past**

**I'd do anything**

**Just to fall asleep with you**

**Will you remember me?**

**Cuz I know**

**I won't forget you**

How could he ever think he would forget him? Naruto was the only person in Sasuke's life that actually made he feel alive.

**Together we broke all the rules**

**Dreaming of dropping out of school**

**And leave this place**

**To never come back**

Sasuke smirked. _We did think about that once didn't we?_

**So now maybe after all these years**

**If you miss me have no fear**

**I'll be here**

**I'll be waiting**

_Just like you always have._

**This could be the one last chance to make you understand**

**And I just can't let you leave me once again**

He could have sworn that Naruto's eyes glanced on his tree, his branch, his _eyes, _when he sang that line. Almost as if he knew he was there.

**I'd do anything**

**Just to hold you in my arms**

**To try to make you laugh**

**Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past**

His hands clenched into fists and he bit his lip, anything to stop himself from going down there to hold Naruto just like the song said.

**I'd do anything**

**Just to fall asleep with you**

**Will you remember me?**

**Cuz I know**

**I won't forget you**

Sasuke saw Naruto's eyes close, and threw caution to the wind.

**(A/N: This part is during the next lyrics)**

He slipped silently off the branch and headed straight for the blonde of stage. He barely noticed as people cleared a path for him, his eyes focused only on the other man. To credit the other members of the band, not once did any of them faulter as they watched his slow procession to the stage. He stopped just below Naruto and stared up at him.

_**I close my eyes**_

_**And all I see is you**_

**I close my eyes**

**I try to sleep**

**I can't forget you**

_**Nanana Nanana**_

**And I'd do anything for you**

_**Nanana Nanana**_

**(A/N: Still during the lyrics)**

Naruto continued singing, keeping his eyes shut for unknown reasons.

Sasuke climbed onto the stage.

**I'd do anything**

**Just to hold you in my arms**

**To try to make you laugh**

**Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past**

**I'd do anything**

**Just to fall asleep with you**

**To fall asleep with you**

**With you, yeah**

The others tensed as he walked over to their singer, but he ignored them, choosing to stand there while the song was being finished.

_**I'd do anything**_

**To fall asleep with you**

_**I'd do anything**_

**There's nothing I won't do**

_**I'd do anything**_

**To fall asleep with you**

_**I'd do anything**_

**Cuz I know**

**I won't forget you**

Sasuke leaned towards Naruto just as the last notes hung in the air. "I won't forget you either," he whispered. And Naruto barely had enough time to open his eyes wide before he was pulled into a hard kiss by the Uchiha.

(No POV)

Naruto's eyes slid shut again as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and returned the kiss, pressing forward even with the awkward shape of the guitar between them. They were lost in their own world for a moment, one where there was only the two of them. They pulled apart and stared into each others eyes, before cheers and whistles coming from the crowd broke the moment.

And angry but happy looking Tsunade strode onto stage and punched Sasuke in the arm, hard, and Sasuke barely manged to just wince. "I should have you killed on sight Uchiha," she whispered threateningly. "But since the gaki would never forgive me," she smile at Naruto who grinned back while still being held in Sasuke's arms "I'll let you survive."

Sasuke nodded his head in thanks as the hokage turned towards the citizens below her, mic in hand. "Well, I guess we have our winners," everyone roared in approval including the other bands in the crowd. "Congratulations Vanishing Leaves!"

Detaching himself from Sasuke's arms for a moment, Naruto pulled the strap of his guitar over his head and gently set it on the ground. He turned back towards Sasuke and wrapped his arms around his neck again. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the others lips then pulled him closer in a tight hug. "Welcome back Sasuke," he whispered in his ear.

Sasuke chuckled secured his arms around Naruto's waist. "Good to be back, Naruto."

* * *

**A/N: R&R. Please?**

**(1) What? I like SaiIno.**

**Song: I'd Do Anything - Simple Plan**


End file.
